


【SD花流．中短篇】无聊的故事（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．中短篇（文：十甫） [7]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．中短篇】无聊的故事（文：十甫）

“花道，流川喜欢你。”

“死洋平，你吃饱撑呀！胡说什么！”

“不然你怎么解释他常偷望你的举动……”

“他妒嫉本天才！想偷学我的绝活，哇哈哈～”

“是吗～”

“当然……本…喂洋平，你去哪儿？你别走呀……”

“我去打工，你去练习，分道扬镖。”

“死人！我的话还没说完……”

……

……

“搞什么嘛～谁会去在意那……只狐狸……他喜欢我？噁心死了……都是男人，发什么瘟！”

樱木花道扯着自己的短发，莫名地苦恼。

苦恼什么？

不知道。

只是很苦恼。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“喂！流川，花道喜欢你。”

“……”

“是真的！不然他不会故意找你的碴，还常常目不转睛地注视着你。”

“……”

“……”

“……说完了吗？”

“哦～你的意思是……”

“很无聊！”

流川莫名地感到心慌，他只想逃离向他“告白”的人。

慌什么？

他怎么知道……

就是心慌呗。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
樱木其实是个很单纯的人。他的直线思维常告诉他，别人对他好一分，他就会对他好十分。所以，他之前喜欢上的女孩，他之前告白的女孩，只不过是对他善意了一点，他就以为喜欢上了。去告白了。

讨厌流川枫其实也是同样的道理。他觉得他轻视他，讨厌他，所以他要比他更轻视他、更讨厌他。

然而，乱了，乱了……

他喜欢我。

狐狸竟然喜欢……我…

苦恼于“了解”流川的心情，樱木不知所措。

他从来只有喜欢别人的份，未曾被别人喜欢过。

被人喜欢的感觉如何？

被自己讨厌的人喜欢的感觉如何？

被同性喜欢的感觉如何？

……其实，不讨厌……

“不讨厌”的感觉一旦在樱木的脑海生根，就会不断地发芽。

不讨厌狐狸的跩。不讨厌狐狸受欢迎。不讨厌狐狸让晴子喜欢。不讨厌狐狸篮球打得好。不讨厌……还有什么不讨厌的吗？

好像还有一样还是有那么一点讨厌的，就是被叫白痴。

被狐狸叫白痴，还是让他觉得刺耳。

觉得自己真的很白痴。

打架。

依然如旧。

吃了一拳，就还一脚。

被打得流鼻血，就让他的白脸带乌青。

死狐狸，这就是你说喜欢的方式吗？

我绝对奉陪到底。

当近身肉搏变成扭打，当扭打变成拥抱时……

乱了……乱了……

呼出了二氧化碳，吸入对方的气息，缺氧了……

脑中一片浑沌，眼中竟是狐狸的黑眼珠，晶莹的，温暖的，里面有自己哩。

当那扇子般的黑睫毛遮盖了那对亮晶晶的眸子时，自己也受迷惑地合起双眼。

干嘛？

接吻呗。

不合上眼，如何吻？

唇上的感觉怎么如此刺激……环抱着的人怎么变得那么柔软……环上自己的背的手怎么变得那么有力……脑中怎么会变得如此空白……心里怎么会变得如此满足……

狐狸……

这就是你说喜欢的方式吗？

我很喜欢哩……

……

……

白痴～你知道你在干什么吗？

为什么抱着我？为什么吻我？

……心很慌……但不讨厌……

流川其实也是个很单纯的人。他不像樱木般直线思考，但因为懒，他很少动脑筋，也很少去为身边的人与事烦心。

他活在自己规划的世界里，什么都不上心，被人喜欢、被人告白、被人讨厌……他一点都不知道。除了篮球，他的世界好像没有其他了。

可是，偏偏有一个像篮球颜色的红头刺激了他的视线。而且还莫其妙被讨厌。为什么会那么在意他对自己的厌恶？明明什么都不上心的，怎么会如此在意？

白痴！

讨厌我吗？

莫名其妙！

打架。

吵嘴。

感觉不坏。

……

……

为什么吻我？为什么抱我？……

“喂！流川，花道喜欢你。”

白痴！

这是喜欢吗？

流川其实很单纯。被樱木莫名其妙地讨厌，他就让他讨厌到底。当被告知，樱木的讨厌，原来是喜欢，他就很慌张，他不可能让他更喜欢呀！

失眠了。

无数个失眠夜，让他莫名其妙。

搞什么？

愤怒的眸子瞪着对他目不转睛的红头，不禁脑充血。

死白痴！看什么看！

……打架吗？

好！

打死你！

每一拳每一脚都不含煳，打呀，打呀，打死你！

当扭打变拥抱时，世界都变得安静了。

……干嘛抱着我？

周围的安静，有一种压迫力，压得流川喉咙发干。说不出口的质问，只好用眼睛代替。

呀！白痴的眼珠原来不是红色的……一直以为发狠的眼睛是红色的……

……干嘛吻我？

脑里一闪而过这句话后，就变得空白，他体内所有的感觉突然活了，鲜明了，跳跃呀，全都集中在唇上。

……我干嘛吻他！

……不……

……不讨厌……呣……不讨厌……是不是就是喜欢了？

白痴～

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
樱木花道与流川枫相爱了。

爱得很深。

因为觉得对方很爱自己，唯有以更爱对方来回报呀。

你爱我一分，我便爱你十分。

不想输。

不甘愿输呀！

你是我竞争一辈子的对手。

……

……可是他们并不知道，当初会喜欢上对方，只因为以为对方喜欢上自己，以为呀以为，就这么凑在一起，喜欢上，爱上了……

看着幸福的他们，始作俑者可不敢捅破个中缘由：当初的谎言只因受了晴子之托，为了让他们休战……

他已聪明地闭上嘴巴。

你们……

也别说出去呀！

  
本贴由十甫于2003年11月25日03:52:38在“N2”发表


End file.
